1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an apparatus for use with an underground electric power cable system and which is to be used at the point where a plurality of cable members change direction from a generally horizontal position below the ground surface to a generally vertical position and emerge to above ground level for connection to the terminals of a transformer to supply the electrical power requirements of the consumer. In particular, this invention relates to a shield-and-guide member through which electrical cables are inserted and extend during transition from a generally horizontal position to a generally vertical position. Moreover, this apparatus relates to an apparatus for use with cables which may be coming from more than one direction toward a transformer for connection therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art devices include conduits of various shapes and sizes. Some of the prior art devices also incorporate cable separators having separate holes through which each cable must be fed and generally confine and restrict the cables fed therethrough.